


Light And Darkness

by JJWolfe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Clary Fray Bashing, Dark Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, I really don't like her, M/M, Not for Clary lovers, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Alec doesn't like it that Clary is trying to get into Jace's pants. He really need to do something about it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Raphael Santiago mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Light And Darkness

Issabelle watched her brother who stood on the platform overseeing the opp center. She could tell by his body language that he was relaxed, that he was happy. Jace was good for him.

She looked down at Max who was standing beside her. "Go surprise your brother."

The young boy leaped towards his brother. "Alec!"

Alec turned around with a smile that lightened up his whole face. He crouched down,catching his little brother in his arms. "Max, what are you doing here?"

"Mom said it was okay to take Max with me for the weekend." Isabelle explained, walking over to the two of them.

"Jace will be so happy to see you." Alec ruffled Max' hair.

"Where is Jace?" Isabelle asked.

Alec's face became dark. "On a mission with Clary." He spat out.

"You know you're the one he loves."

"Yeah,but she keeps flirting with him."

"And Jace keeps telling her that he isn't interested. Trust him brother."

"I do, it's her I don't trust. And not just because she wants to get into Jace's pants."

"Aldertree." Isabelle stated. Clary was brought in by Aldertree as a favor to an old friend.

"No Clary, I'm not." Jace and Clary walked into the opp center, both covered in ichor and Jace was cradling his arm.

Alec rushed over to them, concern written all over his face. "Jace, you're okay?" He asked, inspecting his lover's arm.

"Yeah, just a cut. We both lost our stele." Alec pulled out his and moved it over Jace's iratze. The blond grinned at him. "That's better."

When Jace leaned in for a kiss, Alec pushed him back."You reek." Alec crunched his nose.

Jace smirked. "I need a shower. Care to join me?" He asked shedding off his jacket, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Yeah sure." Clary answered, beaming.

"Uhm, I wasn't talking to you." Jace stated.

"I wish I could, but have a meeting in twenty minutes. But guess who is here?"

"Jace!" Max ran over to them and hugged Jace's legs.

"Hey Max!" He leaned forward and kissed him on his head, hugs would come later. "Okay, going to take that shower now. Max want to spar later?"

Max nodded. "Yeah!"

Jace winked at him and walked away. When he was out of earshot Alec leaned towards Clary. "You stay away from him."

She lifted her chin. "And if I don't?"

"Don't think because Aldertree got you in I wouldn't hurt you." With that he walked off, chatting with his younger brother who followed him.

Later Clary found Jace and Max sparring in the training room. 

"Yeah, good one Max." Jace praised his brother when he blocked one of his attacks with a blade.

"But you're dropping your shoulder." Clary stated walking over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked.

"Can I spar with you now?" Clary asked.

"This is my time with Max, so no you can't. We're going out for dinner later."

"Oh that sounds fun. Can I join you?"

"No, you can't." Max glared at her.

"Let your brother answer and it isn't polite to talk when grown ups are talking." She snapped.

"Don't talk to my brother like that." Jace growled. "I think you better leave now."

When she turned to leave she heard Max ask Jace if they could invite Magnus and Raphael to join them.

Jace laughed. "You want me to ask if Madzie can come too?"

Max beamed. "Yes, please!"

Clary turned around and smirked. "I can't come but you invite a warlock and a vampire?" And isn't the girl a warlock too?"

"They are family, you're not." Jace stated. "And as I said, you better leave now."

"What is wrong? You've been quiet all evening." Alec asked, sipping the excellent Italian wine they had with their dinner.

Jace sighed. "Is there any way we can throw Clary out of the institute?"

"No. Is she still bothering you?" Alec felt the anger rise in him. "I told her to stay away from you."

Jace laid a hand on his arm. "Hey, I can handle her. She is just a pain in my ass, it's Max I'm worried about. She came into the training room this afternoon when I was sparring with him."

"Did she do anything?" Alec asked between clenched teeth.

"No, no she didn't." Jace reassured his lover. "If she had she wouldn't be alive anymore."

"You think she would hurt him?" Alec couldn't believe that even someone like Clary would go this far because Jace wasn't interested in her.

"I don't know." Jace sighed. "Did you say anything else to her?"

Alec shook his head. "No." He wasn't going to tell Jace about his little conversation with Clary. He had to stop her before she hurt anyone Jace cared about. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Jace nodded and kissed Alec. "I know you will."

"Clary, you're with me tonight." Alec walked into opps, where shadowhunters were getting ready for patrol.

"It's been a while since I've seen you in battle gear." Jace looked Alec up and down with a big grin on his face.

"You like?" Alec moved over to him.

Jace pulled Alec towards him and took his mouth in a heated kiss. "I do." He answered when he pulled back, moving his tongue over Alec's swollen lips.

"Later." Alec whispered in his ear.

"Is that a promise?"

Alec grinned and winked at Jace. "Yeah."

"Why can't I go with Jace?" Clary asked pouting.

"Because I'm your boss and I need to evaluate you."

"But…"

"No argument, let's go." Alec snapped.

"Jace, come with us. Please?" Clary pleaded.

Jace shook his head. "I'm going with Izzy. You'll be fine." And that he knew was a lie. He had discussed it with Alec after dinner and they both knew something needed to be done.

Alec kissed him again, Jace moaned into the kiss, deepening it. When both men pulled back, Alec whispered. "I'm just going to scare her."

"I don't care what you do to her, she just needs to understand that I'm yours."

"Don't worry, she will." With one last kiss they parted. "Let's go Fray." He demanded.

Alec walked back into the institute,alone. Jace who.had come in earlier with Izzy, rushed over to him. "You're okay? What happened?"

"Rogue werewolf, I couldn't save her. She is gone, the wolf tore her to pieces." Alec lied, but needed to pretend in front of the other soldiers in the room.

Jace knew and hugged Alec tight, kissing him fiercely. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Anything for you and my family." Alec stated darkly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another idea, it's for my"Howling Wolves" series. Want to know more follow the link. It's a shadowhunters AU.
> 
> https://imperfectheroesworld.tumblr.com/post/637142205659742208/finding-love-an-idea-for-the-howling-wolves


End file.
